


I Made This Whole World Shine for You

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, We could say that Tegoshi Yuya is a little shit here I think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Yuya no puede soportarlo más. Cada segundo es una agonía. Su cuerpo está al borde del colapso y no habrá nadie que pueda salvarlo de su desgracia.Día 27 delFictober 2020.Consigna:“Vive por mí”.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Tegoshi Yuya
Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	I Made This Whole World Shine for You

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a esta historia es un verso de la canción de Remy Zero, [“Save Me”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuqEEkLPm1w) (sí, la canción de **Smallville** xD).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes presentados en la siguiente historia son personas de la vida real ficcionalizados, al igual que sus actitudes y personalidades.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Estaba en su límite. Desde el primer momento, tampoco había pensado en llegar hasta ese punto. La ardiente sensación recorría su cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies hasta la última hebra de cabello sobre su cabeza. Uno de los dedos de su mano se movió instintivamente y sintió un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo. Sus labios se separaron para dejar escapar un quejido y, temblorosos, volvieron a cerrarse. De pronto, una ventisca golpeó su rostro y lo hizo sonreír.

—Eres un exagerado.

El aludido abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a quien lo estaba abanicando.

—Vive por mí —balbuceó, tosiendo luego.

—Deja de hacer tanto drama, Tego.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo y frunció el ceño.

—Tengo calor. ¿Tú no tienes calor?

—Ah. El servicio técnico del aire acondicionado va a venir la semana que viene, ¿no? —el lento movimiento de Keiichirou generaba una suave brisa que refrescaba momentáneamente el rostro de Yuya—. Pero tampoco estamos tan mal —la expresión de su medio hermano lo hizo sonreír—. Podría ser peor. Al menos tenemos este jardín.

—No es suficiente.

—Para ti nada es suficiente…

Yuya estaba literalmente acostado en el piso de madera, sus extremidades extendidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo lo hacían parecer una estrella de mar. Keiichirou, el mayor de ambos muchachos, estaba sentado a su lado y, con la espalda apoyada sobre un pilar abanicaba a su acompañante. Si tan sólo él hubiera seguido su consejo y estuviera sentado junto a él quizás no estaría sufriendo tanto del insoportable clima veraniego. Pero se había acostumbrado a que Yuya hiciera todo lo contrario a lo que le decían, siempre había sido así. Su madre había esperado que siguiera la carrera de medicina, pero contra todo pronóstico, cuando terminó la secundaria, le dijo que quería probar suerte como músico en Europa donde un grupo de amigos tenía una banda. El viaje duró dos años pero cuando regresó trajo su experiencia musical para darle vida a un nuevo grupo del cual Keiichirou también formaba parte, ocasionalmente. Su mirada café se posó sobre Yuya, y le dio la impresión de que estaba dormido. Dejó de mover el abanico y se inclinó hacia él. La madera crujió debido a su peso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ya sea porque sintió lo que estaba por hacer o porque había oído el sonido del suelo debajo de su cuerpo, Yuya habló. Tenía los ojos cerrados así que no pudo ver la sonrisa que Keiichirou tenía en su rostro.

—Estaba a punto de besarte pero arruinaste el momento, Tegoshi.

El aludido frunció los labios y abrió los ojos con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Yuya.

Keiichirou se lo quedó mirando unos momentos. Volvió a inclinarse hacia él y sin despegar la mirada de la suya, susurró sobre sus labios.

—Yu-chan.

El menor sintió que hasta las orejas le ardían. Keiichirou agarró la punta de una de ellas y la apretó un poco.

—Ay —lanzando una risita, el mayor volvió a sentarse derecho y a abanicar a Yuya—. Pensé que ibas a besarme.

—Te dije que arruinaste el momento.

Yuya se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Su mejilla quedó pegada sobre una de sus piernas.

—Voy a dormir aquí.

—Como quieras.

Keiichirou acarició sus cabellos y Yuya sonrió hasta quedarse dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Está complicado esto de escribir sobre ships que ya están separadas ;~;  
> PD: Pa que veas que no siempre escribo cosas cochinotas :3


End file.
